Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a power converter, and more particularly, relates to a DC-to-DC (Direct Current to Direct Current) converter.
Description of the Related Art
Power converters are essential for many modem electronic devices. Among other capabilities, power converters can adjust voltage levels downward or adjust voltage levels upward. Power converters may also convert from AC (Alternating Current) power to DC (Direct Current) power, or vice versa. Power converters are typically implemented using one or more switching devices, such as transistors, which are turned on and off to deliver power to the output of the converter. Power converters may also include one or more capacitors or inductors.